herofandomcom-20200223-history
Abraham Sapien
' ' Abraham "Abe" Sapien is a humanoid creature with the ability to live underwater. He has gills on his neck and when he is out, he wears a suit with a breathing apparatus. He is an agent for the Bureau of Paranormal Research and Defense or BPRD and the tritagonist in both Hellboy ''and ''Hellboy II: The Golden Army. He is called Abraham because he was born or discovered by humans on April 14, 1865, the day of Abraham Lincoln's assasination. He is quite a genius as he reads many books, enjoys classical music but still has trouble operating a rubik's cube. He also has a craving for rotten eggs. While on missions, he is called Blue while Hellboy is called Red. While Hellboy fights the demons and exterminates them, Abe reads him up on the information about them as he is not the fighting type. He also has the power to look into the past by what he touches and when he touches someone's hand, he can read up on them. In both films, he was played by Doug Jones but in the first film, his voice was dubbed by David Hyde Pierce. Biography Hellboy (2004) In the first film, Professor Broom introduces Abe to the newly transferred Agent John Myers. The professor tells Myers a bit of Abe's history and the significance of his name. During that time, Abe studied Myers and learned about him. On the first mission, Hellboy fights a reproductive demon called Samael while Abe reads up on the monster to aid Hellboy. When Hellboy kills the 'first' Samael and runs off, Abe and the Professor investigate the crime scene and Abe shows the professor a vision of what occurred earlier. The evil Rasputin and his two nazi minions had reawakened and plan on using Hellboy to destroy the world. The next day, Hellboy has Abe investigate several of Samael's eggs in the flooding sewers. Abe discovers a few things but he gets attacked by a few of the Samael's and barely escapes with his life. Abe spends the rest of the film recuperating in a health tank and still trying to figure out the rubik's cube. Hellboy II: The Golden Army (2008) In the second film, he and Hellboy along with Red's girlfriend Liz Sherman fight more demons. During one, Abe accidently touches Liz's stomach and could sense a baby inside, concluding that Hellboy and Liz will be parents. Liz forbade Abe to tell Hellboy as she does not know what to do. A professional BPRD agent called Johann Schmidt gets transferred and he and Abe get along pretty well and Abe becomes fascinated with Schmidt's years of expertise. Hellboy and the others find a door to the secret Troll market and Abe notices someone walking to one of the stores. That someone is Princess Nuala, brother of Prince Nuada, the film's antagonist. She has a similar ability to Abe's and both their hands touch and learn about each other at the same time. Prince Nuada's right-hand man, Wink, a giant troll finds the princess and starts beating Abe in order to get to her. Hellboy finds them and steps in and succeeds in killing Wink. They bring the princess back to the bureau and she tells them of her brother's plan to reawake the golden army and rule the world and Abe begins falling for her. Hellboy finds out and he gets them both drunk and they karaoke to Barry Manilow's "Can't Smile Without You.' After taking some more beer out, Abe almost spills Liz's secret to Hellboy but she stops him in time. Prince Nuada finds the bureau and captures his sister. He learns that Nuala has become smitten with Abe and tries to kill him but Hellboy, still drunk, steps in and challenges the prince. Nuada wins and severly injures Hellboy with a spear lodged in his heart. Nuada promises Abe that if he brings the missing crown piece that will awake teh army to him, then Nuala will be free and they both disappear. Abe tries to get the spear out of Hellboy but it wounds him more as Abe touches it leading them to conclude that they must get the Prince to remove it. Abe finds the crown piece in a book that the princess loved reading and hides it from everyone. Hellboy, Abe, Liz and Schmidt sneak out of the bureau to Northern Ireland where they find the entrance to the chamber of the Golden Army. They find a demon Shaman who cures Hellboy and Liz tells him of her pregnancy which strengthens him to fight. They find the siblings and Abe hands the Prince the crown and the army is awaken. Hellboy could not believe that Abe would do that but lets it slide as he fights some of the soldiers. As they are indestructable, Hellboy challenges the Prince again and wins. A sore loser, the Prince was about to literally backstab Hellboy but feels a stab wound. Nuala stabs herself which kills both her and her brother. Abe holds Nuala in her arms but becomes too heartbroken to tell her how he feels about her. She touches his heart and listens to his words through his mind and becomes touched by them. She then crumbles into dust. When they left the cave, the Bureau Director, arrives, furious and Abe and everyone walks up to him, saying they quit. Category:Movie Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Sidekicks Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Genius Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Male Category:In Love Category:Hybrids Category:Dark Horse Heroes Category:Immortals Category:Unwanted Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Humanoid Category:Elementals Category:Superorganism Category:Horror Heroes Category:Paranormal Investigators Category:Exorcists Category:Protectors Category:Special Agents Category:Animal Kindness Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Merfolk